Siempre sera amor
by Skwigelf
Summary: ¿Que era de ustedes si no se mantenían uno al lado del otro? No son absolutamente nada, cariño. AU
1. Entre tus brazos

Todos escriben sobre los problemas mentales de Trafalgar y su relación con Eustass, pero, y Killer?  
Abandonado el pobre, lo bueno es que estoy yo.  
Y que les puedo decir de lo que leerán, pos les diré advertencias.  
Violencia, humillación, problemas mentales, sexo, yaoi, parafilias y bla bla bla.

Nada me pertenece, no gano nada con escribir esto. Pero me puedo ganar tu amor, y eso me encanta.

* * *

Le preguntas si ha tenido un mal día, la monosílaba por respuesta y su ceño claramente tensionado te preocupan, lleva así más de una semana y cada vez que te toma te tiene menos cuidado.

Solo puedes esperar dos cosas, sus puños sobre tu cuerpo o sobre los de alguien más, y esperas de todo corazón que sea la segunda opción la que él tome.

Se despierta por la madrugada y poco le importa si te molesta, poco le importa si tienes que salir temprano por la mañana, solo le importa calmar su ansia, su desesperación, su frustración y por ti está perfecto.

No importa cuánto trate de ocultarlo, lo sabes perfectamente, le conoces lo suficiente.

Realizas todas tus actividades, cumples con tus obligaciones, sales con algún compañero y sin que él se entere estas cabalgando a alguien sobre la cama, la cama de él, la cama de ustedes. Te sientes satisfecho por aquel momento pero pronto llegara la culpa, el asco.

Te tallaras la piel hasta que te quede sonrosada y sensible, y te quedaras dormido una vez que te hayas cansado de llorar. Pero mañana lo volverás a hacer.

Sabes que lo amas.

Pasan los días y es de madrugada, la quietud y el silencio se ven asaltados por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, por el de sus pasos pesados y por el de la ducha.

Sus manos te acarician, te roza con los labios y aspira el aroma de tu cuello.  
Cuantas palabras susurra en tu oído mientras tu corazón bombea en un éxtasis.

Te ama tanto y lo puedes sentir en cada poro de tu piel, mientras él te embiste rápido, profundo y no deja de besarte.  
No deja de amarte.

Y tus lágrimas tientan a salir, porque lo amas tanto, porque desearías que fuera así todo el tiempo. Que las manchas que decoren tu cuerpo sean por sus labios culpables y no por sus golpes que destilan alcohol.

Pero no quieres pensar en eso, te niegas rotundamente, prefieres no pensar, no pensar y sentir el suave arrullo de su caja torácica, sentir sus esencias mezclarse y como se aferran el uno al otro mientras se juran amor eterno una vez más.

Otra vez más.

* * *

Tratare de actualizar cada semana, y si, los capítulos pueden ser cortos a veces.

En fin, para noticias sobre esto y otros proyectos es el twitter, que está en mi perfil.


	2. Inicio de los tiempos I

Y bueno, después de un prólogo corto, está aquí el primer capítulo.

Todos los personajes, nombres, lugares y demás cosas le pertenecen al autor, no gano nada con esto.  
Ya dije las advertencias, así que sin más, aquí está.

* * *

Principio de los tiempos, Parte I.

El hambre es poca pero te obligas a comer lo que te han dado ese día, mirando como los demás interactúan, juegan, bromean y pasan un buen tiempo con sus amistades, todos acompañados, y tú siempre tan solo.

Y tú solo sientes, envidia, esa es la palabra que usaría tu madre. Envidia.

Algo desvía tu mirada del piso, una multitud que forma un círculo en uno de los patios, una multitud que grita y abuchea y que cada vez se vuelve más numerosa.  
Un profesor se acerca y como si de algún tipo de truco se tratara dicha multitud se va desvaneciendo rápida y sigilosamente, y gracias a esto te permiten ver el show desde tu lugar.

Sobre el piso, ensangrentado y con la camisa sucia y rota yace un chico que se cubre gran parte del rostro, y sobre el, un pelirrojo, con su camisa llena de sangre y el labio roto, con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos. Sus ojos perdidos y llenos de una ira que extrañamente puedes entender, ya que en tus propios ojos la has cargado.

A el si le ubicas.

Va un año por delante de ti y solo les conoces por los rumores que se escuchan de él, una chico con problemas, sin futuro y al parecer eso le hace tener fama entre algunas chicas.  
Sabes que han intentado expulsarlo por problemas relacionados con la violencia, pero solo Dios sabe por qué no lo han hecho.

Ves como el profesor se acerca con cuidado, casi con dudas pues no se fía del pelirrojo. Al igual que muchos.

Lo miras atentamente, como se aleja un poco e intercambia palabras con el profesor mientras frunce el entrecejo y comienza a caminar a los edificios de la rectoría, no sin antes mirarte, pues eres el único que sigue ahí, mirarte fijamente y luego seguir su camino. El profesor también se a dado cuenta de tu presencia y te pide que te acerques.

- ¿Sabes lo que sucedió? –

Pudiste haber dicho que no, haber dicho que sí, decir la verdad o cualquier otra cosa, pero en cambio, mientes.  
Por alguna extraña razón mientes.

Dices haber visto al que yace en el piso molestar y confrontar al pelirrojo, que él fue el que inicio todo y que lo último que viste fue cuando estaba tirado en el piso lleno de carmesí.

Te cree, quizás porque se fía de tu palabra o porque en realidad no le interesa saber. Pero te pide que le ayudes a llevar al chico a la enfermería y tú no eres fuerte pero aun así le acompañas ayudando realmente poco.

Ahí está él, sentado en una de las camillas mientras una enfermera le aplica un tipo de pomada en el labio, te quedas parado y las palabras te cosquillean en la punta de la lengua, pero te mantienes callado. Lo ves salir y le preguntas al profesor si puedes marcharte, pero parece demasiado "ocupado" hablando con la enfermera por lo cual ni siquiera te presta atención.

Lo ves caminar por el pasillo y estas tentado a preguntarle si se encuentra bien pero un rápido recuerdo te detiene, tus pertenencias, eres un imbécil por haber dejado todo.

Regresas corriendo a donde anteriormente estabas, pero es más que obvio que no encontraras nada, tu padre, si tu padre se entera de eso.

Buscas todo desesperadamente, tu mochila, tus libros, no importa lo que haya pasado con la comida.

* * *

Esperas frente a la puerta en la que tantas veces has esperado, la incomodidad del labio desaparece, al igual que la de tus nudillos.

Ese hijo de puta, esperas haberle roto la nariz y sabes casi con toda confianza que así fue.

El profesor con el que anteriormente te has encontrado llega y la secretaria les dice que ya pueden pasas.

Y como siempre hay esta ese hijo de puta, sentado en su escritorio con su maldita postura de altanería y en un gesto les obliga a sentarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? –

El profesor comienza a hablar pero te sorprende lo que dice, así que eso era lo que conversaba con aquel chico. El muy hijo de puta te intenta salvar, ¿Por qué?

Termina de hablar y tú no sabes desaprovechar la oportunidad y aseguras que eso fue lo que paso. El director le pide que se retire y te quedas a solas con ese cabrón.

Le miras y el hace lo mismo.

-A mí no me tomas por pendejo, Eustass –

- Eso fue lo que paso- serio, mantente sereno y serio.

- Como si no conociera al hijo de puta que eres –Y se levanta para caminar hacia donde tu estas.

- Creo que en ese aspecto somos iguales, no lo crees, padre –

El dorso de su mano se impacta contra tu mejilla y te obliga a girar el rostro, te ha abierto nuevamente la herida y comienzas a sangrar. Y la sangre se te hierve, y quisieras matar a ese cabrón, cortarle el cuello de una puta vez y mandar todo a la mierda. Tus nudillos se vuelven blancos nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes lo caro que me cuestas, imbécil, todo el puto dinero que tengo que dar para poder mantenerte aquí? – Y grita lo suficientemente fuerte para que te moleste el oído, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien más lo escuche.

- Yo no te pedí estar en esta mierda de lugar –

- Así que eso es lo que quieres- regresa tranquilamente a su lugar – Terminar como tu hermano – y él te mira directo a los ojos – muerto, con una bala entre las cejas, dime, ¿eso es lo que quieres? –

Toda tu rabia te aumenta la respiración, todo el odio que sientes por él te hierve en la garganta.

- No –

- Entonces hazme un favor, déjate de tus idioteces porque créeme que no voy a tolerar una pendejada más, por cierto, deberías agradecerle a ese chico, te ha salvado el culo y a mi dinero , ya lárgate –

Te levantas violentamente y abres la puerta.

-Dile a tu madre que no me espere –

Azotas la puerta con tanta violencia que el cuadro que está detrás de la secretaria cae produciendo un estruendoso sonido.

Y ese era el gran misterio, el Director es tu padre y por ello es que nunca te han expulsado.

Gracias a Dios te pareces más a tu madre que a ese pendejo, por ello es que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

Imbécil, te lo repites una y otra vez, no has encontrado nada, ¿acaso esperabas hacerlo?.

Tu padre va a enojarse, va a enojarse bastante y todo ha sido tu culpa.

Te sientas en una de las mesas y tus lágrimas se resbalan sigilosamente por tus mejillas.

Has sido un imbécil, y todo va a ser tu culpa.

* * *

La gran mayoría se ha ido ya, solo algunos pasean con sus amigos y otros tantos esperan en las escaleras la llegada de sus padres. Pero hay alguien sentado en una de las mesas, apoyando su cara entre sus manos mientras el cabello rubio le cae por la espalda, es el chico de antes. "Deberías agradecerle a ese chico, te ha salvado el culo"

Obviamente no lo harás, pero te das cuenta de algo, está llorando.

Te detienes, piensas que lo mejor es dejarle solo, pero por alguna extraña razón continuas caminando, esta vez hacia él.

- Oe, ¿estás bien? – y tu mano se posa en su hombro y levantando el rostro en un gesto asustado y tímido te mira, recuerdas aquel anillo que tu madre tiene, ese hermoso anillo con zafiros claros que siempre has querido tener, pues él tiene esos hermosos zafiros, los cuales se miran acuosos.

No, nunca le habías visto hasta el día de hoy, y de alguna extraña y estúpida manera te sientes molesto por ello, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habías visto?

Te sigue mirando, y vez el miedo en sus ojos, pero no es por ti, no, no lo es.

- ¿Estas bien? – Repites la pregunta. ¿Te has dado cuenta que estas sentado junto a él?

Se le derraman más lágrimas y te sientes tan tentado a secarlas con tu pulgar ¿Por qué carajos estás haciendo esto?

- Tu labio está sangrando – Finalmente te ha hablado y casi te sientes emocionado por ello, el labio, el maldito labio, cómo pudiste olvidarlo.

- Eh, es por lo de hace rato, yo, eh… quería darte las gracias por lo hiciste – se ve tan hermoso mientras se limpia las lágrimas, casi te recuerda a ti cuando eras un niño, te masajeas el cuello en un acto desesperado por pensar en que decir -¿Estas esperando a alguien? –

Niega con la cabeza y su mirada se vuelve sombría nuevamente, vacía.

- Buscaba mis cosas, pero no pude encontrarlas –

- ¿Te las han quitado? –

- No es la primera vez que pasa – se levanta – será mejor que me vaya, será peor si llego tarde –

- ¿A que te refieres con peor? – y te levantas detrás de él.

Miras ese miedo nuevamente, se siente un poco acosado por ti, y creo que es algo completamente normal, ¿Cuándo has sido tu una persona que se preocupa por los demás, Eustass?

- De verdad tengo que irme, por favor –

- Lo siento, eh, si pudiera ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo ¿vale? –

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Así es, así es como se trabajara en general este fic.


	3. Inicio de los tiempos II

Hice mi maestría, me case, tuve 3 hermosos hijos y después me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo un fic. No hay pero que valga, por lo tanto, perdón, me estoy perdiendo su amor.

Sin embargo, tadaaaa, un capitulo nuevo, yeah!

Ya va a ir progresando, mostrare las personalidades y quizás un poco de su pasado, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto aquí está el tercero.

Disfruten y no me maten.

* * *

**Primer Contacto**

Los corredores en los que el murmullo se extiende, involucrando a todos, involucrando a muchos, los pasos y las risas, todo a tu alrededor.  
El calor ahogado e insoportable es cada vez mayor, pero necesitas ese suéter.

Profesores que hablan y tu pones atención sin siquiera estar ahí, moviendo el lápiz entre tus dedos y escribiendo de manera mecánica, ocultando tus muecas cuando tus brazos se frotan contra el pupitre o cuando alguien te toca la espalda.

El chirriante toque anuncia el primer descanso, pero esta vez no iras al mismo sitio de siempre, tu espalda se ve resentida por la posición que ha mantenido a lo largo del día y lo mejor sería camina, caminando mientras tomas y un jugo de naranja y. . .

Sus cabellos rojos.

* * *

Lo miras pasar frente a ti, con la cabeza gacha y esa ridícula sudadera, le evitas la mirada y no sabes exactamente el por qué.

¿En qué carajos piensas Eustass?, acaso es vergüenza, mira que nena te has vuelto, enfréntale, dile algo, háblale.

Pero no, das otro sorbo a tu soda y caminas a otro lugar, pero algo te hace detenerte, algo que te hace hervir la sangre.

-Hijos de puta-

* * *

-Eso no es cierto– se te quiebra la voz, la opresión en tu pecho, la extraña y horrible sensación en tus muñecas y ese gran vacío que se retuerce cual gusano en tu interior.

-Tsss seguro que gemías como una perra en celo, dime ¿cuántas marcas ocultas bajo el cuello de la camisa?– y sonríe mientras los demás se ríen, usa sonrisa tan parecida a la de él, tan parecido que sientes el asco recorrerte entero.

Y tus lagrimas asoman como la vez anterior y agachas la cabeza para que nadie las vez, para que nadie te vea, para no verlos.

Como me duele verte de esta manera, cariño. Tan roto, tan. . .

-¿Oe, cabron, que te pasa?–

Y levantas tus acuosos cristales y no distingues nada en realidad, pero, el rojo, eso si distingues y sabes perfectamente a quien pertenece tal color.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-

¿Te parece que sea la manera de iniciar una conversación por segunda vez, cariño?  
Y sus zafiros opacados que lagrimean mientras dichas gotas caen por sus mejillas, y son esas cosas las que te enloquecen y cuando aparta su mirada sientes el instinto animal atenuarse, como algo que te quemara por dentro, algo iniciando en tu esófago mientras que en el suyo un suspiro ahogado pesado sale de él.

Podrías irte y sería lo más adecuado porque sabes perfectamente que él no soltara una sola palabra, de hecho, ni siquiera va a mirarte mientras estés ahí, pero continúas, eres constante por algún motivo que aún no identificas.  
La gente pasa a su lado, los mira y murmura, esto comienza a ser penoso hasta para ti. Imagina lo que él siente.

- Sígueme- y tomándolo de la muñeca te levantas y él te mira como si su miedo se le presentara.

Poco te importan sus leves intentos de soltarte o todos los que los miran pasar con prisa por los corredores.

Deberías agradecer ser hijo del director, quieras o no, te ha traído grandes ventajas y no solo hablo por los profesores.

En aquel lugar no hay demasiados alumnos que digamos y la verdad que son los que sueles importarle poco todo, incluyendo el hecho que casi arrastras al rubio escaleras arriba.

* * *

La luz te enceguece por unos momentos mientras el aire te mece los cabellos, alborotándolos aún más de lo que está. Nunca habías ido a ese lugar, de hecho, se supone que eso está prohibido, te ha soltado la muñeca pero tú no vas a ningún lado, te quedas quieto, mirando el cielo y sintiendo el aire en tu cara, no hay nadie, solo ustedes dos y lo encuentras reconfortante.

Nadie.

Absolutamente nadie, excepto el.

-No. . . no se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí- y caminas un poco hacia el frente.

-Tengo mis medios–

Y la pequeña sonrisa se forma en tus labios –Eres afortunado- y te giras para mirarle, parado ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Oh si eres afortunado, cariño.

El viento le mece los cabellos y el sol se las juega en contra tuya, rodeándolo de una manera suave y a pesar de estar de espalda los zafiros brillan, brillan tanto como su modesta sonrisa.

Muy afortunado, no tienes duda de ello.

* * *

Llegas nuevamente a su lado, él te mira y a ti no te incomoda.

Un pequeño gruñido y te mira divertido.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, después de todo ya es tarde- y abres tu mochila.

* * *

Masticas un pedazo de sándwich mientras él hace lo mismo, otra cosa buena de ser hijo del director, comida gratis.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé quién eres– tragas y lo miras darle otra mordida a una manzana -supongo que yo tampoco lo eh dicho– sonríe un poco.

- Kid, Eustass Kid –

- Killer, Tosatsu Killer – mira hacia el frente y parpadea una par de veces –por cierto, gracias por la comida, te lo recompensare mañana–

-No te preocupes, no es que me haya costado algo-

-Entonces se lo recompensare a quien se lo hayas quitado–

Dios mío, ¿no me digas que el también cree en esas estúpidas historias? Quizás alguna vez lo hiciste, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-No se la robe a nadie- te mira pero la tensión se rompe cuando suelta una pequeña risa –enserio-

-Ya lo sé, no creas que hago caso de lo que dicen, tu no pareces ser uno de esos que se la pasan molestando- pupilas abajo –no lo eres-

-¿Por qué te han molestado los otros?- llegaría el momento en el que lo escupieras y este parecía ser idóneo, o eso crees.

-Nada, estupideces- quizás no fue lo mejor comentarlo- al igual que tú, no tengo una reputación muy buena que digamos, pero, son mentiras, la gran mayoría son solo mentiras-

Ya te darás cuenta, su reputación, que depende de los 3 primeras silabas.

* * *

Holis, sábado hay actualización, sin peros.

Por cierto, sé que dirán "¿WTF con el apellido de Killer?" la respuesta es sencilla, en el mundo real, ¿Quién diablos no tiene apellido?

Soy bien original y Tosatsu significa masacre.


	4. Por quien no corre el tiempo

Holis, muy bien, primero que nada, no se por que solo publique un capitulo el otro día si tenia 2 para subir (soy subnormal profundo, lo se).

Segundo, ya estoy trabajando el el pasado de mis queridos personajes, pero no subiré hasta el martes por cuestiones de trabajo (soy peor que un negro).

Tercero, ¿me estoy ganando tu amor? (amadme).

Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda. No gano nada (solo tu amor)  
(¿Te diste cuenta que hoy eh puesto muchos paréntesis?)

Alguna canción de Opeth le vendría bien al leer este capitulo.

* * *

**Por quien no corre el tiempo.**

Eran ya 7 días desde que compartían aquel lugar en el techo, compartían sus alimentos y hablaban de cosas sin mucho sentido. Sentados uno al lado de otro.

Sueños adolescentes.

Pero nunca tocaban un tema, ustedes mismo, nunca hablaban de ello, de su familia.

Te habías dado cuenta de lo que hablaban sobre el rubio. Y quizás las cifras exageraban (como siempre) pero eran aproximadamente 17 con los que había compartido más de una noche.  
Y no te importa, porque sabes bien que no es cierto y porque tú más que nadie sabe de antemano que el pasado de una persona es tan solo eso.

Pasado.

Le miras morder una pera mientras termina algunos trabajos en su cuaderno.

Piensas y callas.

Otra vez lleva sudadera, a pesar del clima y puedes notarle opacado y distante, perturbado. La sientes cosquillearte en la punta de la lengua. Pero como si una visión fuera (o es tan solo deducción básica) sabes lo que pasaría, lo verías llorar y tu ¿qué harías?

Porque pueden considerarse amigos, pero no tan cercanos para llegar al punto de ser confidentes.  
¿O sí?

Pregunta, vamos.

-¿No tienes calor?-

-No- cortante, es lo que vas a obtener de él.

Pero tú seguirás preguntando por que él te preocupa y te preguntaras cuando él se transformó en ello.

-Killer… ¿ha pasado algo?-

Deja la libreta sobre una de sus piernas y juega con lo que queda de la pera entre sus dedos.

-¿Eso importaría?-

Lo miras, lo miras agachar la cabeza y ocultar el rostro entre los cabello que caen sobre este, lo miras en silencio y ni siquiera escuchas la campana anunciar el termino del descanso, pero escuchas una sola cosa.

Algo que viene desde muy dentro de él, algo que se consume, como pasos que se alejan y que desencadenan uno tras otro de estos sollozos que se vuelven más potentes, que le consumen aún más.

Lo miras, lo miras sollozar mientras se sostiene el rostro en la mano izquierda y tu tan solo te arriesgas a hacer una sola cosa.

Abrazarlo.

Estrecharlo entre tus brazos y ocultar su rostro en tu cuello.  
Y el tan solo te toma por la camisa y llora, y es tan desgarrador porque hay algo ahí, muy dentro de su dolor que tú comprendes a la perfección.  
Sientes sus lágrimas mojarte los hombros pero tu te mantienes sosteniéndolo, reconfortándolo mientras él se aferra con más fuerza y sigue llorando.

10 minutos, 1 hora, no lo sabes.

El sol se oculta, tintando el cielo en tonos naranjas y violetas, tonos que se extienden hasta ustedes.

Escuchas su respiración, que cada vez se vuelve más calmada, llena de suspiros y contenciones, pero ha dejado de llorar.  
Se separa de ti, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se le escurren y acomodándose el cabello.

-Sabes algo, Killer, a mi si me importa-  
Ríe quedamente mientras te sonríe (quizás forzudamente) aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz.

-Serias el primero, Kid-

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-¿Quieres escuchar?-

Pasas tu brazo por sus hombros y apoyas tu cabeza sobre la suya mientras le limpias alguna lágrima.

Tan cerca de ti, tan cerca que no quieres alejarte.

* * *

Nos leemos el martes, amiguitos.


	5. Entre el horror y los orgasmos

Lo bueno es que ya es martes. Hehuehehehue.

Crucificadme, lo se, soy culpable. Pero aquí esta y ese es el punto, ¿no?

Recuerdan lo que había dicho de Ophet, bien, según mi mente la canción "In my time of need" le viene muy bien a este capitulo, le va, la verdad.

Disfruten y perdónenme, ya mejor no les digo que les actualizo tal fecha, ustedes estén atentos, hermanitos. Todos sabemos a la perfección que ningún personaje me pertenece, sin embargo esta historia es completamente mía, pero aún así, no gano ni un céntimo de pan.

Gracias a esa personita divina mandada por Dios que noto errores y me dijo, pero créanme, escribir en un móvil no es tan chevere como parece.

* * *

**Entre el horror y los orgasmos.**

Había sido el único hijo de aquella respetable pareja, el pequeño retoño de su casa, la adoración y el fervor con el que le amaban había completado su niñez temprana.

Con los azules ojos de su madre y el cabello rubio de su padre.

Su madre había sido, quizás, la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera conocido, y esto no era solo en su exterior. Cariñosa, amigable, una madre amante y esposa ejemplar, trataba siempre de mantener a su lado al pequeño niño mientras le acariciaba los cabellos o le narraba alguna historia fantástica que se le desarrollaba en la mente.

Son recuerdos primorosos y dulces que todos mantenemos en nuestros corazones, pero la fatalidad es quién se encarga de celarlos.

Y la fatalidad había llegado cercano a su cumpleaños número 7.  
Tendida sobre la cama yacía el cuerpo pálido de aquel ángel, respirando en dificultosas bocanadas mientras el doctor dictaba sus minutos de vida.

Solo lo miraba y le pedía perdón, por no poder estar ahí por siempre, por no terminar aquellas historias y por no haberlo amado aún más, aunque esto fuera imposible.

Y esos eran los plenos momentos en los que se esconde en memorias el dolor de el alma. Porque a partir de ese día todo sería diferente.

Su padre lo cuidaba aún más, hasta el punto de ser demasiado sobreprotector, negaba los permisos a salidas escolares y lo mantenía siempre que pudiera dentro de casa, se tiraba a su trabajo y lloraba por las noches con alguna copa entre los dedos.

Pero después de varias todo se sale de control.

El trabajo iba de bien en mejor y eso les permitía los lujos que desearan, así que todos los amigos de su pequeño retoño eran suplantados por costosos regalos, juguetes que marcaban tendencia en aquellos días y cuanto más quisiera.

El continuaba creciendo, volviéndose tímido y callado, con el cabello largo y los azules apagados.

Extrañaba tanto a su madre.

¿Pero donde estaba la fatalidad que tardaba su camino?

"Una copa más, solo una más". Así fue como comenzó.  
Con un título ascendente y un negocio propio que cada día traía más beneficios, su padre no solía salir mucho de casa, pues en una extraña manía cada día le observaba, bien de cercas, siempre cuidándolo. Siempre reprimiéndolo.

Siempre bebiendo.

Dormía con él desde hacía un mes, esperaba ansioso su cumpleaños número 9 y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Su padre lo abrazaba a su espalda pero esta vez era diferente, no sabía que era exactamente, pero no era como siempre. Nunca volvería a ser lo de siempre.

Un beso en su nuca y sentirse más apretado contra el cuerpo de su padre. La piel pálida y suave como la de su madre y sus hermosos ojos. Un beso más.

-Quédate quieto-

Era todo lo que le había dicho y de poco valieron sus ruegos y sus gritos, y las lágrimas se le desbordaban mientras sobre él se movía frenéticamente aquel hombre a quién tanto amaba, quien era su soporte, rasgándolo por dentro y volviendo su pequeño corazón un puñado de inseguridades y odios.

Y cada vez se movía aún más rápido mientras él se preguntaba el por qué. Mientras el aborrecía aquella fecha en vísperas de su noveno aniversario.  
Mientras todo se quebraba y tu padre te cubría la boca para que tus gritos no alertaran a los vecinos, con todo ese dolor saliéndote por los ojos.

Como lo odiabas, como odiabas todo.

Nadie notaba el cambio en ti, pues retraído siempre estabas y pocos cruzaban palabra contigo, ¿Por qué nadie lo veía?

Era porque a nadie le importaba, era una dura y cruel verdad.

Y tus días continuaban, pasabas los años en las escuela si muchos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos y siempre eras el niño raro, al que nadie quería dirigirle un saludo. A pesar de todo lo que tu querías decir.

Tu padre continuaba emborrachándose y tú en tu habitación orabas para que no estuviera tan ebrio como para tomarte o que en todo caso estuviera tan intoxicado que perdiera el conocimiento.

Y orar no soluciona nada, absolutamente nada.

Conociste a un chico llamado Ethan, él llegaba a ser amable contigo y continuamente trataba de sacar plática aunque siempre te costaba responder, tendrías 15 años en aquellos días.

Ethan tenía un amigo al que poco le conocías y solo te lo topabas cuando los 2 se sentaban contigo a tomar el almuerzo. Ellos con 16 años en aquel momento.

Comenzaban a ser amables, incluso podrías arriesgarte a creer que te querían. Salían después de las escuela y paseaban por las plazas, haciendo las bobadas de chicos de su edad, pasaban su brazo por tu hombro y compartían la comida.

Septiembre, el frió comenzaba a anunciarse con las lluvias y fue en una de esas tormentas que todo ocurrió.

El día había sido soleado para sorpresa de todos y las botas de lluvia junto a las sombrillas fueron olvidadas en casa. Era una broma que justo a la hora de salida lloviera de aquella manera.

Te encontraste a Ethan junto a su compañero en los pasillos, como era de esperarse ninguno llevaba algo para resguardarse de la lluvia, sin embargo, Ethan vivía a solo unas calles de la secundaria y seguro que si eran lo suficientemente rápidos podrían llegar sin mojarse tanto. O algo así.

Esquivaban los charcos y se reguardaban de momento bajo algún árbol para después emprender marcha a la casa. Realmente que vivía cerca, pero eso no evito que terminaran empapados.

Sus padres trabajaban la mayor parte del día y de momento no se encontraban, por lo que no dudaron en quitarse parte de la ropa para ponerla a cercar.

Tu padre se pondría furioso.

-Killer- y lo siguiente que viste fue una cerveza frente a tu rostro, nunca habías bebido pero el morbo te obligo a cogerla.

Eras joven, eras tonto y estabas un poco ebrio, ellos eran más grandes que tú y bromeaban contigo.

Pero, ¿cuándo habían comenzado a besarte?

Eras como una muñeca en sus brazos, una pequeña muñeca de piel clara que se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Ahí, en medio de la sala en una tarde lluviosa de septiembre algo nació en ti.

Era placer oscuro y asqueroso, mundano y obsceno, completamente intoxicante mientras el entraba una y otra vez en ti, porque incluso con tu padre lograbas pensar eso, pero no, esto, esto era lo que esperabas.

Cuando sus manos buscaban tus pezones y su boca succionaba tu nuca y la tuya cubría de besos el glande de su amigo.

De tu amigo.

Solo querías que eso no acabara nunca, y el orgasmo, oh Dios mío, deberías ver como gemías y jadeabas mientras tus piernas hacían vanos intentos en cerrarse. Temblando.

Te despediste de ellos, besándolos por un largo tiempo y aún con la intoxicación de las cervezas y el sexo regresaste caminando a casa. Sintiendo como se te escurría en las piernas.

Bebía, sentado en la sala mientras miraba hacia ti.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?-

Corriste escaleras arriba mientras evitabas que él te tocara, pero él era más fuerte que tú. Más rápido a pesar de estar ebrio.

Esta vez, también fue diferente.

Sus puños caían en tus costados y te asestaba algunos en la cara.

Llorabas, él nunca te había puesto una mano encima, nunca de esa manera. Y serán cosas que de adulto se aprende, pero el sabia (de alguna extraña manera) que habías hecho, sí que lo sabía.

-¡Maldito maricon de mierda!- un golpe más y tú te quedabas sin aire -¡Asqueroso maricon! ¡Lo disfrutaste hijo de puta!-

Te desmayaste.

Tu ojo hinchado y tu labio que sangre seca tenia, el dolor en todo tu cuerpo, pero sobre todo dentro. Lloraste aún más y jurabas internamente que le harías pagar por todo.

Si tan solo tu madre estuviera contigo.

Los trabajadores subían todas las cosas al camión de mudanza mientras veías todo desde la ventanilla del automóvil. Lograste divisar a Ethan al final de la calle, pero al bajar del coche solo te arriesgarías a la ira de tu padre.

Te mudaste a otro lugar.

Y en el trayecto, mientras veías las montañas y la absoluta calma de aquellos lugares te diste cuenta de algo, algo que más tarde se dejó bien en claro. Tu padre no volvería a tocarte, te consideraba como algo sucio, algo que no merecía respeto alguno, pero tú, amor mío, seguirías follando, no importa cuán duro te golpeara, no importaba cuanto te humillara, tu necesitaba aquel asqueroso y extasiante placer.

Así pasaron tus días y tu año 16 fue un completo desastre, mantenías calificaciones pero bien se sabía que hacías los sábados por la noche, cuando tu padre completamente ebrio dormía en el sillón.

Evitaba golpearte el rostro, nadie se daría cuenta de esa manera y tú evitabas ir a lugares concurridos o al mismo lugar para encontrarte con alguien.

¿Por qué le estas contando todo esto a él?

* * *

Efectivamente, la realidad es cruel y no evitara tocar a estos 2 personajes por el resto de la historia.

Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos pronto, hermanitos.

¿Tomatazos?, ¿monedas de oro?, ¿todo su preciado amor? (que es mi mas dulce ganancia).


	6. Entre la violencia y el alcohol

¿Como va la vida, hermanitas y hermanitos?

Ya lo se, va a haber un tsunami, un terremoto y Cristo va a revivir por que actualizó.  
Quiero aclarar que me tardo por 2 simples razones, que no vivo en el falso drama eterno que muchas personas sufren, por lo cual no me llega la inspiración y por que soy parte de la servidumbre de mi trabajo.

Un gracias a todos los que me leen, me comprenden, me apoyan y me aman. Yo estoy en amor con todos ustedes.

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía de mi. No gano nada, nada material, solo aquel hermoso, precioso, adorado, atesorado y divino amor de todo ustedes que hacen mis días.

Dejemos tanto bleh bleh bleh y vayamos a la historia

* * *

**Entre la violencia y el alcohol.**

¿Que podías pensar de él?

Podías pensar todo y nada, podrías apartarte de él, podrías insultarle, podrías incluso aprovecharte de aquella situación y sacar de él un buen polvo o dos.

Pero no lo harías y la respuesta, aunque tú ni siquiera la supieras, estaba perfectamente clara en tu mente.  
El dolor de un mundo que los rodea, de un mundo que los lanza sin ningún arma a un cruel campo de batalla, un mundo enfermo en el que residían. Obligados por todos, obligados por ustedes mismos.  
Consecuencia resultante, graves y desalentadoras situaciones que solo los sumían, a unos más, a otros, aún más.

Y tú lo entendías, mi amor. En el veías a ese pequeño niño que habías sido hace unos 10 años, quizás un poco menos, pero era así, lo peor para él es que estaba demasiado débil para soportarlo y afrontarlo, mas soldaduras en su ser de los que debería haber.

Podías verlo en sus ojos, podías ver todo, esa mezcla de palabras que temblorosas se le derramaban en las lágrimas, una sombra llena de incertidumbre.

¿Qué podías pensar de él?

Mirarle un tiempo, dejar que saque todo y escucharle.

La campana vuelve a sonar y es la 2 vez que se pierden las últimas clases.  
A la mierda.

¿Qué podías decirle a él?

Apoyarlo, eran camaradas en esto y era, aunque fuera muy pronto, amigos.  
¿No es así?

¿Sanarían sus heridas mostrando las tuyas?

* * *

Eras el 3er hijo de la respetable familia que formaba aquel preparado hombre y aquella mujer de carácter altanero.

Te amaron alguna vez, claro que no recordabas muy bien cuando, pero en tu interior sabias que lo habían hecho.

Tu padre pocas veces se presentaba en casa temprano por lo que raramente lo veías y tu madre, a pesar de no trabajar ni hacia nada en particular evitaba convivir mucho tiempo con ustedes, ¿o era contigo? Por lo que te criaste con las enseñanzas de tus hermanos y de algunas niñeras.

El que mejor te relación contigo tenia era tu hermano mayor, y con el pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo, deseabas ser como él.

Siempre desobedeciendo a tus padres, contándote anécdotas y sueños, adquiriendo de él los gustos musicales y la personalidad que solo podía considerase como rebelde. Anhelabas que tu pelo fuera tan largo como el suyo y que al igual que él te compraran una motocicleta. Justo como Stone.  
Claro, tú tenías tan solo 10 años y tus padres te obligaban a cortarte el cabello y la mirada fulminante de su parte (sobre todo la de tu padre) te daba a entender como odiaban la idea de que quisieras ser como él.

"¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano?"

Esa frase plago gran parte de tu infancia, y al hermano que se referían era del que tu seguías, siempre tan educado y tan listo, el artista de la familia, el heredero, porque era más que obvio que tu hermano mayor ya no era considerado un hijo, pero supones que lo mantenían con ellos para evitarse más problemas de los que desearían tener.

En fin, te la llevabas bastante mal con él bastardo (nombre dado por Stone), se parecía tanto a tu padre y trataba de imitarlo en todo.

Aproximadamente a los 12 años te enteraste que tu madre tenía un amante, o algo así, y el puto bastardo chismoso de mierda fue a contarle todo a tu padre, ojala Stone estuviera estado en casa para que impidiera todo aquello que ocurrió, pero él estaba en su "Gira" y llegaría hasta días después, fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta de cuanto lo necesitabas.

Tu padre se montó en cólera al saber todo y arremetió contra tu madre.

El bastardo se había ocultado en su habitación, pero tú, desde la parte alta de las escaleras lo observaste todo.

Observaste a tu madre gritar y llorar sobre el piso, mientras el puño de tu padre caían en lugares aleatorios de su cuerpo mientras el gritaba también, pero lo que gritaba tan solo dañaba tus oídos, te dañaba a ti, y lo peor, es que sería para siempre.

No viste a tu padre por más de una semana y tu madre pocas veces salía de su habitación, además de que era básicamente imposible acercarse a ella, pues la única y última vez que lo habías intentado, a ti también te habían gritado cosas horrorosas.

Tú nunca fuiste deseado, después de tantos años tú eras un descuido por parte de ella.

Y la verdad es que cuadraba muy bien cuando lo pensabas ya mayor, con 2 hijos y después de 11 años ¿Quién querría embarazarse?

Stone había regresado a casa y tú te habías colgado de su cuello de manera desesperada, creo que fue la primera vez que lloraste víctima del verdadero dolor.

Él te calmaba, pero tú no podías contenerte más.

Recuerdas haber estado en su habitación toda la noche, mientras él te abrazaba y te hacia promesas de protección, te contaba alguna anécdota o intentaba hacerte reír.

A la mañana siguiente no dudaste en contarle todo a tu hermano, mirabas como su rostro se contraía y como soltaba maldiciones a media voz.  
Esta vez hubo algo diferente en ti, pues mientras veías como los puños de Stone caían sobre el rostro del bastardo, deseabas ser tú quien lo golpeara, ser grande y que nadie te intentara desafiar, no temerle a nada, imponerte sobre los demás. Justo como Stone, que ahora abandonaba el cuarto del bastardo y corría hacia el de tu madre, para desaparecer algunas horas en este.

Te acercaste a su cama, viéndolo aún tendido sobre esta mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.  
-Maldito bastardo-  
Eran las últimas palabras que le dirigirías.

Cuan hermosa es la inocencia de la niñez, pues en tu ciega visión del mundo, creáis que todo se había solucionado.  
Tu padre llego esa misma tarde y el bastardo fue corriendo a llorarle.

Esta vez el turno fue de Stone. Sin embargo él se defendía, él sabia como hacerlo y lo admirabas por ello.

Las peores palabras que tu padre pudo haber dicho fueron mencionas en aquella pelea, Stone tenía que irse de la casa, de lo contrario estaría en problemas con la ley por lo que el sabia.  
¿Qué sabia?

Lloraste una vez más, implorando a tu hermano que no se fuera, esperando que tus gritos ablandaran su corazón.

-No te vayas, no me dejes-

Te abrazo un gran rato y sentiste como el también lloraba, pero te lo explicaba una y otra vez, él no podía quedarse, él no podía llevarte, él no quería dejarte.

Mirabas desde la puerta de entrada a Stone encender la motocicleta y corriendo hacia el intentaste nuevamente que se quedara, que no iba a pasar nada y que tu convencerías a papá para que le dejara quedar.

Te sonrió una vez más, te lo explico una vez más, y antes de irse, puso su chamarra de piel sobre tus hombros.

-Venga, no llores, luego vendré a visitarte, pero no le digas a nadie-

Miraste como dejaba aquella residencia y como salía con una maleta y una motocicleta y algunos sueños colgados del pecho.

Te dolía en el alma que nunca hubiera cumplido su promesa y que ahora, en cambio, después de 3 años quien fuera a buscarle fueras tú, y su cuerpo pálido desentonaba tanto en ese caja, pues él siempre había sido libre, él no le temía a nada, y ahora, estaría confinado ahí por la eternidad.

Muerte por sobredosis, ese habían dictado los doctores, y tu madre se derrumbó en el piso junto a él.  
Tú también lo hiciste, y rompías aún más el corazón de los presente con tus gritos.  
-¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea!-

Fue la segunda vez que lloraste por el verdadero dolor.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se fue, tus padres dormían en habitaciones separadas, el bastardo se había ido a una escuela pija y a ti ya no había nadie que se te enfrentara.

Usabas la gastada chamarra de cuero negro para salir y la cuidabas más que todas tus pertenencias juntas, a pesar de que no te decían nada, decidiste dejarte el cabello corto hasta por encima de los hombros y lo peinabas todo hacia atrás de manera desordenada.

Habías conocido a varios personajes en fiestas y en los colegios, habías aprendido a beber, habías aprendido a pelear.

Le habías roto la nariz a una secretaria por no querer atenderte, por lo cual se te expulso del colegio, situaciones similares volvieron a pasar hasta que habías llegado a donde tu padre trabajaba, seguías golpeando gente, pero ya no te expulsaban.

Caías de vez en cuando a la oficina de tu padre, donde el gritaba mierda y a veces te golpeaba en el rostro, justo como lo había con tu madre.

Pero era mejor hacer todo el alboroto en otro lugar que no fuera el colegio, por lo que salías cada vez que podías y te la liabas con quien tuvieras a la mano.

¿Qué diría de ti Stone en este momento?

Seguro que no se sentiría muy orgulloso, tenía problemas, pero era algún tipo de justiciero. Tú no, tu solo eras un crio idiota que se mantenía en forma, que bebía y jugaba cartas con sus amiguitos, eso es lo que él te diría.

* * *

-Pensaba eso hace poco, más o menos el primer día que nos conocimos, Killer-

Miradas acuosas, abrazos y suspiros.

* * *

No prometo nada con la siguiente actualización, sin embargo aprovechare mi depresión para adelantar el cap.

Les tengo una pregunta, queridos drugos ¿A quien les gustaría ver? Me refiero a los personajes de One Piece.  
No pidan a Luffy, no lo haré, no lo controlo y no le va a la historia y por favor dejen ya el cliché y pidan a alguien más que no sea Law (sin embargo, lo pondré si así lo quieren)

Bueno, saben que solo pido su amor y que de la misma manera yo les mando el mio, para vivir todos felices.

Comenten, no sean tímidos, después de tanto tiempo ya debe haber confianza entre nosotros. Anónimos, y tu mujer, saben que tambien pueden comentar.

Skwi.


End file.
